Do you believe in Magic?
by AshenCrystal
Summary: Three friends decide to watch Merlin but instead discover that they have been pulled into the TV series. Rated T for some gore and language.
1. Prolouge

-Sherri's POV-

I paced behind the couch waiting when I heard the doorbell ring.  
"Yes! They're here~!"  
I ran to the door and thrust it open to see two girls, one 17, like me, and one 19. I smiled and hugged them both then let them inside. We talked a llittle then decided to watch something.  
"I say we watch Merlin!" Carly said.  
"I second that." Ailise said.  
"Okay, okay. I second that second." I said, laughing a little then turned on my xbox360.  
I put on Merlin and they sat down while I went to make some popcorn. When I came back I saw that they were gone and looked around, when I suddenly heard a voice coming from the TV.  
"Do you want to find your friends?" It said.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Then come here and find them."  
I walked towards the TV and a blinding light came from it. I closed my eyes and then suddenly everything felt... soft. Like a silk blanket. Wait... what?  
I woke up feeling itchy then opened my eyes, sitting up with a start. I looked around to see that I was in the middle of... a forest? WHAT? How in the hell did I get here?!  
I jumped up from the leafy ground and looked around. "Carly? Ailise? Anyone?"  
I heard a noise coming from the bushes and walked towards is slowly.  
"Hello?"  
I watched in horror as a large spider emerged from the shrubs and my mouth dropped in disbelief.  
"It's not real it's not real it's-"  
The spider stepped closer and I noticed it had something between it's jaws. Wait. Is that an... ARM?!  
"Oh my god it's real!" I screamed, running as fast as I could.  
I ran through the forest when I suddenly tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground. The spider soon caught up and it's jaws met my leg, and pain rushed through my body as I screamed. Suddenly, everything got blurry, then I started falling in the darkness.

**Oooh, CLIFFIE~! Well, I hope you all liked this (super short) chappie, my pups! Please review/critique and if you have any suggestions for the story please let me know! Thank you for reading!**  
**-Katu**


	2. Panic

-Ailise's POV-  
I opened my eyes and looked around to see that I was nearby a cave, and that I was in a forest of some sort. Wait... how in the world did I get here? One minute I was in my friend's living room, the next moment I was here... what was going on? While I was thinking about it... where was here?  
Slowly I tried to get to my feet and I quietly said, "Hello?"  
Carefully and curiously I ventured form the cave, considering I figured exploring the inside of the cave wasn't a good course of action. I wandered through the forest and bumped into a young man around his early twenties.  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" I said.  
"My apologies." He replied, quietly.  
"You should be! You could have knocked me over."  
And with that, I spun around on my heels and walked away. Where was I? How did I get here? And most importantly, where were my friends?  
I decided to explore the woods when I suddenly heard a scream. It sounded like... Carly? Oh, no!  
I quickly ran in the direction of the scream and say Carly tied to a tree. Don't worry Carly! I'll save you!  
I ran towards her and started to untie the ropes when I was greeted by a sword pointed at my back. Oh, wonderful. Why didn't I think that there were people around? I mean she's TIED to a TREE. Duh!  
They grabbed me and soon tied me next to Carly and I grimaced in both annoyance and anger. Well, that didn't exactly go to plan.  
About twenty minutes passed and Carly apparently couldn't take anymore of it.  
"SOMEBODY HELP US!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
I winced at her incredibly LOUD voice and waited for her to stop. I heard the bandits... or whatever they are... snicker to themselves, knowing that no one would come. Or so they thought...  
A figure emerged from the trees and stepped towards the bandits. "Good afternoon, gentleman!" He said, then attacked one of them.  
More figures came and attacked the bandits, and the first figure untied us. I looked at him and hugged him with joy. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"  
"You're welcome."  
Wait... his voice sounds... familiar?  
I jerked my head up and saw that it was the guy I bumped into earlier.  
"It's YOU?!"  
"My name is Lancelot." He said, bowing.  
Oh, my god I'm standing in front of THE Sir Lancelot! Whoa!  
"U-um... I'm Ailise."  
"It's a pleasure, Ailise."  
I wanted to hide when he said my name but I turned my attention to Carly, who was still recovering. She looked up at a blond boy - who I automatically knew as Arthur - in awe.  
"Whoa! You are SO much hotter in person!" She said, hugging him.  
I tried not to laugh but to no avail and was soon rolling on the floor. Arthur removed her arms and stared at her, blankly. "Um, thanks?"  
The look on Arthur's face made me laugh even more, and I eventually recovered then stood up, wiping my tears away. I noticed that Lancelot and Arthur were staring at me, and I looked at Carly as if for help.  
"So, who are you two?" Arthur asked.  
"I'm Carly and this is my friend Ailise." Carly said, gesturing to me.  
"I'm Arthur. This is Lancelot, Gwaine..."  
I said the rest of the names to myself. Elyan, Leon, Percival...  
I looked at the knights and smiled to myself when a loud scream suddenly pierced the air.  
"Sherri!" Carly and I cried in unison.  
The knights ran towards the scream and Carly and I followed quickly. I found Merlin kneeling by Sherri, who wasn't moving and she had a deep wound on her left calf, similar to a spider bite but bigger. What in the blazes happened to her?!

Yeah, sorry for yet ANOTHER short chapter, my dear pups, but I hope to lengthen them. Please stick around, because there is going to be plenty more humor. Just wait. Once more, please review/critique and if you have any suggestions for the story please let me know! Thank you for reading!

**-Katu**


	3. Lies

Do you believe in Magic?  
Chapter III

-Sherri's POV-  
I felt soft hands gently shaking me and I mumbled, "Mmmf. Leave me alone, Carly, I'm trying to sleep."  
"Uh... Sherri? That isn't me."  
"Yeah... right." I said, groggily.  
"She's not getting up." A voice said, it sounded like a man, and vaguely familiar.  
"Stand aside. I know a way to wake her up." Another voice said, Carly's.  
I heard some rustling then I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and I sat up in shock, realizing what happened. Carly just slapped me.  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I yelled.  
"To get you up." Carly said, making a poker face.  
"You didn't have to slap her." The first voice said.  
"Yeah, you didn't have to sla- wait, who's voice is that? That's not Ailise's..." I trailed off when I saw a ravenette looking down at me with soft blue eyes and I knew automatically that it was none other than Merlin.  
And for whatever reason, I jumped up and ran for the nearest tree and hid behind it.  
"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you!" He said, walking towards me.  
And for some other odd reason... I hissed. Yes, I hissed just like a snake or a cat or whatever. At Merlin. My favorite character of all time.  
He looked at me surprised but kept walking towards me. I tried backing away but suddenly felt a stinging pain coming from my left leg and I fell to the ground.  
"Ow!" I cried, hitting the floor.  
Merlin ran to me and grabbed me, and I didn't fight him off this time. I saw Carly and Ailise staring at me with worry and I suddenly felt... dizzy?  
"Whoa... the world is spinning..." I mumbled.  
And with that, I fell on the ground once more, everything starting to go dark.  
"Quickly, get her on my horse. We have to take her back to Camelot!" A voice said, and I recognized it as Merlin's.  
I felt myself being picked up then everything went black.

****************  
I woke up a few hours later in a bed, and I quickly sat up, looking around at my new surroundings.  
I knew where I was. I was in Merlin's room. Wait. MERLIN'S ROOM?! I looked around again and saw the young warlock asleep on a chair with his head on my lap. I quickly moved away and fell of the bed, letting out a yelp and Merlin woke with a start.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, helping me up.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I said, fixing my sweater and checking for tears to avoid looking at him. "Where's Ailise and Carly?"  
"They were outside last time I checked." He said.  
"I have to go see them." I said, walking towards the door.  
I felt a hand grab my arm and Merlin looked at me.  
"You're not going anywhere. You need rest."  
I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I pulled away my arm from his grip.  
"I don't need rest! I need to see my friends now." I said, defiantly.  
"Then I'll bring them here." Merlin offered.  
I sighed and nodded at the ravenette. "Alright, fine."  
He smiled and walked out of the room and I sat on the bed quietly.  
So, I'm in a TV series now, am I? Damn it, how did this happen?  
The door opening broke my train of thought and I looked up to see Carly and Ailise. I smiled and was soon hugged tightly by the redhead and the brunette.  
"Whoa! Uh... guys, I can't breathe!"  
"Sorry." They said in unison, letting me go.  
I saw Merlin smile and I hid my face again.  
"What's wrong?" Ailise asked.  
I saw a smile spread across Carly's face and she quietly teased, "Oh, it's about Merlin isn't iiiiiit? You liiiike him don't you?"  
A blush quickly came to my face and I pushed Carly.  
"Sh-shut up you big buffoon!" I said, a blush still showing.  
Carly laughed a little and Merlin looked at us, confused.  
"Don't worry, nothing to see here!" I said.  
Merlin eyed me but shrugged.  
"So, you're not from Camelot, are you?"  
"Uh, no."  
Seriously? Do we LOOK like we're from here?  
"I can tell. Your clothes are really different..." He said, looking at us.  
So, Mr. Oblivious finally noticed! Well, DUH! I'm wearing a gray sweater and red shorts, Carly's wearing a green miniskirt with a blue tank top and Ailise is wearing a black hoodie with blue torn jeans. Modern clothes. Not medieval clothes. HELLO! Anyone can see that we don't belong.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by Ailise's voice saying, "Yeah, it's what we wear in... uh... where we're from."  
"And where are you from, if you don't mind me asking."  
"We're from a far away place called Am-" I covered Carly's mouth and glared at her.  
"We're from a small village called, err, Amenal?" I said.  
"I've never heard of it." He said.  
"Well, that's because it's a small village, completely unworthy of any knowing." I blabbed.  
God, I felt so bad for lying to Merlin but I had to do it or else we'd get thrown in jail or something for being thought as a spy... or worse, executed. I felt even worse when I saw that Merlin bought it.  
"How did you get here?"  
Carly threw my hand away from her mouth and glared at me. "Thanks for letting me breathe!"  
I ignored her and answered Merlin. "To be completely honest..."  
I told him that I had just woken up here and came across a giant spider, but I left out the part where I got sucked into the TV because one, they dodn't have TV in the medieval times, and two, he'd think I'm crazy. I had to lie about a couple things and felt even more guilty than before when he bought the story of lies.

**Aaaaaand FINALLY A LONGER CHAPPIE! *makes a happy face* It's about time too. I'll try to make more funny moments later on. I hope you enjoyed!**  
**-Katu**


End file.
